


gay time

by stainedglassbirds



Series: lgbt ducks [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dewey Duck Has ADHD, F/F, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Dewey Duck, Nonbinary Gosalyn Mallard, Pining, Trans Female Huey Duck, Trans HDL, Trans HDLW, Trans Team Magic, intense discussions about candy corn, only those 2 get individual tags just bcuz of the pronoun changes, they are all trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedglassbirds/pseuds/stainedglassbirds
Summary: creativeusername: firstdewsclues: firstdewsclues: DAMMIT
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: lgbt ducks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960201
Comments: 44
Kudos: 173





	1. the beginning of a disaster

_Welcome to the beginning of the group_ _  
__  
_**creativeusername** : first  
  
 **dewsclues:** first  
  
 **dewsclues:** DAMMIT  
  
 **creativeusername:** also. why  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I realized that you guys and I had a group chat together, but not one with Lena and Vi!!! So I made one!!!!!  
  
 _Webbi-dings named the group to Gay Time_  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I appreciate the gesture Webbigail, although I think this is going to end in disaster  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I will now mute the chat to prevent myself from becoming too distracted by your guys nonsense. Of course, not your nonsense though, Webbigail. I find it to be very endearing  
  
 **shadow:** what do i not count  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Being your sister I have more than every right to be tired of your senseless tomfoolery  
  
 **shadow:** fair  
  
 **creativeusername:** might need some ice for that  
  
 **shadow:** nice username louie. i can sense the amount of work and effort you put into it  
  
 **creativeusername:** youre one to talk  
  
 **shadow:** don’t insult her like that  
  
 **Egg:** Oh, good idea Webby! Thanks for making the group chat  
  
 **shadow:** huey why is your username egg  
  
 **shadow:** i’m assuming you’re huey  
  
 **Egg:** Trans joke  
  
 **shadow:** good taste  
  
 **dewsclues:** wait louie i have the  
  
 **dewsclues:** Perfect  
  
 **dewsclues:** username for you  
  
 **creativeusername:** no  
  
 _dewsclues changed creativeusername to kermit_  
  
 **kermit:** i retract my no this is great  
  
 **kermit:** im kermit the frog. shake from fear under my power  
  
 **dewsclues:** :D  
  
 **shadow:** kermit has nothing against me  
  
 **shadow:** actually nevermind who am i kidding  
  
 **Egg:** Kermit has nothing against Webby  
  
 **shadow:** _yes_  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Awww, thanks!  
  
 **shadow:** anytime babe  
  
 **kermit:** ew get a room  
  
 **shadow:** what you don’t like me loving my beautiful amazing wonderful girlfriend whom i am going to kiss  
  
 **kermit:** oh my god  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** eeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LENA YOU’RE AN ADORABLE LITTLE GEM YOU’RE SO SWEET AND FUNNY AND TALENTED!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
 **shadow:** h  
  
 **shadow:** webby you’re gonna actually kill me someday i love you too but  
  
 **dewsclues:** get someone who yells about you the way webby does about lena  
  
 **kermit:** i dont think i could handle that  
  
 **Egg:** I wish  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** It could also be the other way around. You should hear how Lena gets when she talks about Webby, it’s non stop gushing  
  
 **shadow:** vi you’re ruining my image here  
  
 **kermit:** what image  
  
 **shadow:** wow okay  
  
 **shadow:** can’t believe i’m being shunned in my own home like this  
  
 **dewsclues:** yknow i always thought i was going to be the first or second person ig to get a datemate in this family but im the only one without a crush. its kinda weird :/  
  
 **Egg:** I don’t have a crush on anyone  
  
 **kermit:** i dont have a crush on anyone  
  
 **kermit:** oh hivemind  
  
 **kermit:** anyways i dont like anyone and especially not whoever youre thinking of  
  
 **dewsclues:** youve cried to me about how cute boyd is before  
  
 **kermit:** hey dewey. where are you right now  
  
 **dewsclues:** um  
  
 **dewsclues:** wait no. louie. wait  
  
 **dewsclues:** WAIT NO LOUIE WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS LOUIE NOOoos etn  
  
 **shadow:** another one bites the dust  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I’m curious about your so called crush, Huelyn  
  
 **Egg:** Well they don’t exist because _I don’t have a crush_ _  
__  
_**Ultraviolet:** Fascinating  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Should I help Dewey? I think Louie is intent on murder right now  
  
 **shadow:** nah  
  
 **Egg:** They deserve it  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I’m sure they’ll be fine, considering my own experiences with Lena  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Alrighty. I’ll stand by though at the ready!  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Oh, also!!! Guess what!!!  
  
 **dewsclues:** HO-KAY IM ALIVE  
  
 **dewsclues:** NICE TO SEE YOU WERE ALL VERY CONCERNED  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Dewey! Glad to see you’re okay  
  
 **dewsclues:** barely  
  
 **dewsclues:** webby how do you do stuff like this all the time  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Do what?  
  
 **dewsclues:** im on the roof right now and let me say it was _hard_ _  
_**_  
_dewsclues:** good thing i wont have to do it again since im living here now  
  
 **kermit:** you cant escape me forever  
  
 **dewsclues:** look louie………..  
  
 **dewsclues:** date whoever you want…………………… even if its a robot. i wont care. love is love  
  
 **kermit:** i am going to Kill You  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Webbigail, what were you going to say?  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I was going to say something?  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Wait I remember now!!!!!  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** SO GUYS!!! there was this game I found when scouting through random closets out of boredom and I was wondering if you wanted to play??? It’s called charty party!!!  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Maybe do other things too? It could be a sleepover!! and I may have already set it all up and planned everything out  
  
 **dewsclues:** that sounds really fun webby!!!  
  
 **dewsclues** : can u paint my nails??  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Yes!!  
  
 **dewsclues:** :D !!!!  
  
 **kermit:** charty party you say  
  
 **kermit:** im in  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Of course Lena and I will be there Webbigail. Papa is going to insist on us bringing something, so do any of you have preferences on desserts?  
  
 **shadow:** yeah wouldn’t dream of missing out on a sleepover with you  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** <3  
  
 **shadow:** <3  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Hmmm, anything with strawberries would be nice Vi!  
  
 **dewsclues:** no coconut or anything resembling the texture of it  
  
 **kermit:** c h o c o l a t e  
  
 **Egg:** I can’t have too much sugar  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I can get you something else. A fruit parfait?  
  
 **Egg:** Oh! Thanks, Violet, that’d be great. Blueberries are preferred  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Of course :)  
  
 **Egg:** Do your dad's work in a bakery?  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** They just like baking a lot, and consider it to be hospitality to bring food when someone’s invited you to their house and is providing you with shelter and care along with a fantastic hang out session  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Sometimes they’ll sell various sweets they make though for whatever reason. Often it’s because we had too much  
  
 **shadow:** i’ve never seen so many cakes in one place before  
  
 **kermit:** that sounds like heaven  
  
 **Egg:** Louie we literally live in a mansion where everything is at our disposal  
  
 **kermit:** i dont open the fridge seeing a bunch of cakes! uncle scrooge is really wasting his money here  
  
 **shadow:** he is  
  
 **kermit:** see, she agrees  
  
 **Egg:** Lena will agree with anything that relates to mill/bill/trillionaires not using their money properly  
  
 **shadow:** because i’m right  
  
 **Egg:** You are but that’s not my point!  
  
 **dewsclues:** guys me and webby are waiting stop talking get to sleepover-ing!!!!  
  
 **Egg:** That doesn’t even make sense  
  
 **dewsclues:** i dont need your nerd stuff here, come to webbys room already!!! im gonna eat all your snacks  
  
 **Egg:** You’re not  
  
 **dewsclues:** im not but also im really impatient so i might  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Lena and I are preparing to leave, apologies for the wait Webbigail  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** No need to apologize!!! I’m just excited to hang out with you guys!!!  
  
 **shadow:** stop being so cute  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Afraid I can’t stop that officer!  
  
 **shadow:** ughhh your enthusiasm is so adorable and infectious  
  
 **shadow:** we’ll be there soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since unfortunately someone has posted a screenshot of my fic to insta without crediting: DO NOT REPOST MY FIC OR POST SCREENSHOTS OF IT ANYWHERE PLEASE


	2. marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being dewey and louie heavy. look... i just love their dynamic. i cannot change this

**dewsclues:** so my conclusion  
 **  
****dewsclues:** is that time is circles  
  
 **kermit:** that checks out  
  
 **dewsclues:** everything is circles. its all just one big circle. we are forever looping but were not doing the same things over and over or whatever. but its all just a circle!  
 **  
****kermit:** its a circle  
  
 **dewsclues:** (nods) its a circle  
  
 **kermit:** whats your verdict on squares  
  
 **dewsclues:** what  
  
 **kermit:** like in general  
  
 **dewsclues:** nothing is a square really in terms of the existential universe stuff but squares are evil bcuz they have sharp edges i keep running into  
  
 **kermit:** i feel like thats your problem and not the squares  
  
 **dewsclues:** the squares are _sabotaging me_ _  
__  
_**kermit:** maybe you should stop running into squares. and tables. and walls. and everything really  
  
 **kermit:** how do you not have brain injury  
  
 **dewsclues:** i think ive been concussed before. or at least hit my head really hard  
  
 **kermit:** thats actually concerning  
  
 **kermit:** u okay  
  
 **dewsclues:** yea it was awhile back on some adventure  
  
 **dewsclues:** Not Fun  
  
 **dewsclues:** Would Not Recommend, 0 Stars  
  
 **kermit:** why didnt u tell me??  
 **  
****kermit:** u gotta be more careful  
  
 **dewsclues:** i think thats impossible for me to do  
  
 **kermit:** annoyingly so  
  
 **dewsclues:** also i forgot. if it helps huey was there?  
  
 **kermit:** ughhhhh okay that makes me feel better  
  
 **kermit:** im climbing up make room  
  
 **dewsclues:** we could be talking instead of typing  
  
 **kermit:** but we need to subject everyone else to our middle of the night nonsense talks  
  
 **dewsclues:** youre right  
  
 **shadow:** why the fuck are you guys up its 3AM  
  
 **kermit:** why are YOU up  
  
 **shadow:** i asked first  
  
 **kermit:** i asked second  
  
 **dewsclues:** i didnt ask  
  
 **shadow:** well played dewey  
  
 **dewsclues:** thanks!  
  
 **shadow:** anyways im up bcuz of ~insomnia~  
  
 **shadow:** for some reason she keeps coming back to me even tho i told her i was breaking up with her  
  
 **shadow:** its getting really inconvenient but what can a shadow do  
  
 **dewsclues:** i cant tell if insomnia is a real person or not  
  
 **kermit:** who knows with lena  
  
 **kermit:** dew and i are up because of circles  
  
 **dewsclues:** wait why isnt huey up  
  
 **kermit:** because shes sleeping at a reasonable time?  
  
 **dewsclues:** yeah but shes also a really light sleeper and im p sure us just typing on our phones would wake her up  
  
 **kermit:** ok so shes ignoring us then  
  
 **dewsclues:** you cant hide from the circles huey. you cant hide from the truth  
  
 **dewsclues:** HEY I SAW YOU TYPING THERE WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF  
  
 **dewsclues:** COWARD  
  
 **Egg:** I’m going back to sleep.  
  
 **dewsclues:** >:0  
  
 **kermit:** #wrecked  
  
 **shadow:** circles  
  
 **shadow:** my nemesis  
  
 **shadow:** i have many of those  
  
 **dewsclues:** its 3am i cant take your cryptidness lena  
  
 **shadow:** too bad you’re stuck with me  
  
 **kermit:** why couldnt have webby dated literally anyone else  
  
 **shadow:** idk why she picked me either but i’m using it to my full advantage to be an annoying sister to you guys  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Mostly you’re an annoying sister to me  
  
 **shadow:** oh jesus  
  
 **shadow:** vi  
  
 **shadow:** i didn’t think you were up. wow you are good at pretending to be asleep  
  
 **shadow:** im squinting over at her rn in the dark and it looks like she’s just sleeping on her side  
  
 **shadow:** aren’t you all about that healthy lifestyle why are you up with the insomnia gang  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I am about that “healthy lifestyle”, however I wake up in the middle of the night sometimes and it can be difficult to go back to sleep, so I decided to look at the group chat for entertainment  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I also did not want to startle you by suddenly getting up, seeing as this is the first time since you’ve been adopted that this has happened, so I opted to not move  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** To be honest this position is a little uncomfortable  
  
 **shadow:** i’m impressed  
  
 **dewsclues:** i think louie passd iot  
  
 **dewsclues:** oh that was not a great sentence  
  
 **dewsclues:** i will now pass out  
  
 **dewsclues:** bye nerds  
  
 **shadow:** never call me a nerd again  
  
 **dewsclues:** youre at Least a theatre nerd  
  
 **dewsclues:** also you deserve it bcuz of the amount of times u call everyone else nerds  
  
 **shadow:** uh i do not deserve this slander  
  
 **dewsclues:** zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
 **shadow:** dewey  
  
 **shadow:** deweyyyyyy  
  
 **shadow:** oh fuck i think they actually fell asleep  
  
 **shadow:** violet am i a nerd  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Yes  
  
 **shadow:** god dammit  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Egg:** I am so mad.  
  
 **dewsclues:** oh no  
  
 **kermit:** oh no  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** What’s wrong Huey?? D:  
  
 **Egg:** Why are the old sonic comics _like this_  
  
 **shadow:** sonic?  
  
 **dewsclues:** lena please say sike  
  
 **shadow:** just kidding i know who sonic is  
  
 **shadow:** maybe  
  
 **shadow:** oh wow this guy sounds exactly like you dewey  
  
 **shadow:** are you sneaking out at night and voicing blue alien hedgehogs  
  
 **dewsclues:** I KNOW RIGHT i can do the best sonic impression i dont even have to _try_  
  
 **kermit:** okay,  
  
 **kermit:** lena.  
  
 **kermit:** youre telling me you didnt know who sonic was up until this second  
  
 **shadow:** hey i have an excuse  
  
 **kermit:** people are BORN knowing who sonic is  
  
 **shadow:** good thing im not people  
  
 **dewsclues:** HOW have you been LIVING?????  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** In her defense, she was a homeless shadow travelling the globe with no internet access for the majority of her life  
  
 **shadow:** what she said  
  
 **dewsclues:** im going to show you every sonic game and _OH_ YOUVE GOTTA SEE THE MOVIE GUYS _WE NEED TO SHOW HER THE MOVIE_ _  
_  
 **Egg:** What the fuck is with the echidnas, they’re this weird overpowered civilization that _colonized Australia,_ to take a big chunk out of it and fly off into the sky as an island to avoid a meteor instead of evacuating, the LOGICAL option, and they had PLENTY OF TIME TO DO SO and the island is powered by TWELVE CHAOS EMERALDS. _TWELVE_. THERE’S ONLY SEVEN BUT IT HAS TWELVE! Not to MENTION THE FACT EVERYONE LOOKS THE SAME every echidna is just KNUCKLES IN DESIGN THERE ARE NO OTHER FEATURES and there’s ALL this convoluted STUFF what the HECK  
  
 **dewsclues:** ohhhhhhhhhh  
  
 **dewsclues:** huey swore she is very upset  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Colonized… Australia…?  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** _Twelve???????_  
  
 **kermit:** the comics are wack  
  
 **shadow:** oh this sounds awful  
  
 **shadow:** huey send me a link to read this shit i gotta get in on it  
  
 **Egg:** Sent it over DM’s  
  
 **Egg:** I know the modern sonic comics are pretty good, or at least from what I’ve heard but I have to slough through _all of THIS_ first and it’s VERY FRUSTRATING  
  
 **shadow:** just skip em  
  
 **shadow:** well actually this stuff can be fun to read in that dumb way but you don’t seem like the type of person who does that  
  
 **Egg:** I have rules. I can’t skip over any comic and I have to read them all in chronological order  
  
 **Egg:** Even though I’d be free from this torment if I just listened to everyone else and read like, a summary instead  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** We admire your dedication, Huey  
  
 **dewsclues:** (pats u sympathetically)  
  
 **Egg:** Thanks guys  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** To be honest i haven’t seen a lot of this stuff. Or know anything about it really. I mean you guys forced me to get the basics since I didn’t even know any disney movies but  
  
 **Egg:** It was very important  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Oh!!! Lena!!!!!!!  
  
 **shadow:** yes pink  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** We should binge watch disney moves together!!!!!!  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** movies  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I think you’d like Tangled!!!  
  
 **shadow:** absolutely  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** She will cry  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Sometimes that’s what you need!!!  
  
 **kermit:** lil threatening there webs  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Wait I didn’t mean it like that  
  
 **kermit:** no i get it im just being me  
  
 **Egg:** You almost live here at this point Lena  
  
 **Egg:** Speaking of which, I don’t know if this is too personal but why’d you start living with Vi? You knew Webby better at the time, I’d imagine you’d want to stay with her  
  
 **shadow:** 1  
  
 **shadow:** i refuse to live with mc. capitalist  
  
 **shadow:** 2  
  
 **shadow:** vi dragged me there for magical research and whatnot and i didn’t really wanna bother webby with… everything so i went along with it and ended up crashing there  
  
 **shadow:** didn’t feel ready to be around so many people for prolonged periods of time so i kept just stayin over at her place  
  
 **shadow:** and then i didn’t really want to leave  
  
 **shadow:** vi is a good sister even if she’s constantly trying to do things like summon demons  
  
 **shadow:** i like being a sabrewing  
  
 **dewsclues:** wow that was… really sweet  
  
 **Egg:** I’m glad you could share that with us Lena  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Yeah!! I’m really proud of you Lena, I’m happy you’re… well, also happy now!  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** You deserve a good family  
  
 **shadow:** well don’t get too sappy on me  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Despite your request I do want to say I think you’re a great sister Lena and I’m very happy to have you in my life. Our dads love you a lot, I do too, and you’re an important part of our family  
  
 **shadow:** TAKE THIS BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO AFFECTION AND YOU’RE RUINING MY COOL FACADE HERE  
  
 **shadow:** <3  
 **  
****shadow:** okay thank you h  
 **  
****Ultraviolet:** <3  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Lena I am going to give you All the cuddles and kisses when you come over mark my word  
  
 **shadow:** marked  
  
 **kermit:** marked  
  
 **Egg:** Marked  
  
 **dewsclues:** marked  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Marked  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** That’s a lot of marks!  
  
 **Egg:** We might have overmarked it  
  
 **kermit:** running out of ink here  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Stop marking my words?  
  
 **kermit:** mark revoked  
  
 **dewsclues:** unmarked  
  
 **shadow:** i’ll hold onto the marks here seeing as you guys are irresponsible with them  
 **  
****Ultraviolet:** Implying you’re responsible with anything  
  
 **Egg:** Wouldn’t I be a better fit for that?  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I agree, Huey seems to keep things very organized and in track  
  
 **shadow:** if i give huey the marks will you stop harassing me  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Yes  
  
 **shadow:** fine take the marks huey  
  
 **Egg:** Thanks  
  
 **Egg:** Wait why did I just argue to hold onto a fictional concept that doesn’t make any sense or have any value behind it  
  
 **shadow:** sometimes it just be like that  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** :pensive:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since unfortunately someone has posted a screenshot of my fic to insta without crediting: DO NOT REPOST MY FIC OR POST SCREENSHOTS OF IT ANYWHERE PLEASE


	3. airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: with my nb dewey headcanon, i dont think theyd exactly mind keeping the name dewford! but also no child should be burdened with that so i like to think they change it to delwyn. besides it makes a nice lineup, huelyn, delwyn, llewellyn. they all end in yn!

**shadow:** save me  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I’ll save you!  
  
 **shadow:** i’m going to die  
  
 **kermit:** perish  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** It’s just a short trip  
  
 **shadow:** first of all  
  
 **shadow:** it’s not  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** It’s a few days, you’ll be fine  
  
 **shadow:** i’ve never done this sort of thing before!  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Weren’t you traveling the world for most of your life?  
  
 **Egg:** Weren’t you—  
  
 **Egg:** What Violet said  
  
 **Egg:** Dewey, Louie, stop typing I know you’re going to say something that I’ll hate  
  
 **kermit:** me? i would _never_  
  
 **dewsclues:** i have no idea what youre talking about  
  
 **shadow:** that isn’t the same and guys stop interrupting me  
  
 **shadow:** second of all  
  
 **shadow:** every second i stand in this airport with all these people doing absolutely fuckin nothing my nonexistant soul dies  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** You have a soul!! It’s very big and full of love  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I’m also very sorry about that Lena :(  
  
 **shadow:** it’s okay, thanks pink  
  
 **Egg:** Crowds are the worst  
  
 **shadow:** you keep bumping into people  
  
 **Egg:** And it’s really loud  
  
 **shadow:** everything smells bad  
  
 **Egg:** Not to mention the social anxiety  
  
 **shadow:** ugh yeah  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I think airports are cool! It was super fun being in one for the first time, there was so many different things to see  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** The people and noise can be a lot though but I mostly ignored them  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I hadn’t been on such a smooth plane ride before either and it was fun drawing during the flight  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** It was also a really fun adventure too!!! Curses are one of my favorites  
  
 **kermit:** that bat dude had it coming for him  
  
 **Egg:** I’m glad you had fun Webby  
  
 **Egg:** Your drawings were really good!  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Awww, thanks Huey!  
  
 **kermit:** werent you drawing about  
  
 **kermit:** wait nevermind i dont wanna die today  
  
 **shadow:** i already know about debby and leann  
  
 **kermit:** oh thank god  
  
 **shadow:** which btw that shits great sunshine  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** THANK YOU GUYS!!! :D  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Hooo I was really embarrassed about it before  
  
 **kermit:** yeah you threatened me to not tell lena  
  
 **Egg:** Technically she threatened all of us  
  
 **Egg:** But it was mostly you  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** It was a needed precaution!!  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Sorry Louie  
  
 **kermit:** no i would have told her if you just werent terrifying when u need to be  
  
 **kermit:** i am not offended at all  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Lena has definitely written poems about you and her Webbigail so there’s no need to feel embarrassed  
  
 **shadow:** VIOLET  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** It’s not like she doesn’t know  
  
 **shadow:** BUT YOU CAN’T JUST  
  
 **shadow:** you are going to REGRET being on a plane with me for a few hours  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I’ll be able to handle it  
  
 **shadow:** i am going to make your life a living hell  
  
 **dewsclues:** i dont like how airports feel  
  
 **dewsclues:** wait im late to that conversation  
  
 **dewsclues:** but anyways its like you walk into a pocket dimension  
  
 **Egg:** Airports are liminal spaces  
  
 **Egg:** Which are transitional spaces that bring you from point A to B and they tend to have that disorientating feeling  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Liminal spaces are where all transformation takes place, if we learn to wait and let it form us  
  
 **dewsclues:** ok i was getting it but then vi pulled some cryptid stuff on me and now i feel weird  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Apologies, Delwyn  
  
 **shadow:** dont you guys have that lunch dude fly you around  
  
 **Egg:** Launchpad  
  
 **shadow:** that’s what i said  
  
 **Egg:** It’s not!!!!!  
  
 **shadow:** pretty sure it was  
  
 **shadow:** lunch dude  
  
 **kermit:** yeah huey, lena said launchpad  
  
 **Egg:** That’s not—  
  
 **Egg:** UGH.  
  
 **Egg:** You’re half the reason I’m already getting gray hairs  
  
 **shadow:** i aim to serve  
  
 **dewsclues:** wait what about launchpad  
  
 **shadow:** why have you been to an airport if you have him  
  
 **dewsclues:** oh yeah  
  
 **dewsclues:** uncle donald and mrs. beakley wanted us to have the experience of not almost dying in a plane crash  
  
 **dewsclues:** and i guess to help us get used to it for adult stuff? i dunno i wasnt listening  
  
 **dewsclues:** since moms been back we mostly dont have to worry about that now  
  
 **shadow:** do you ever hear yourself talk  
 **  
** **dewsclues:** (shrugs)  
  
 **Egg:** Why are you at the airport anyway?  
  
 **shadow:** visiting vi’s grandparents  
  
 **shadow:** this is my first time meeting them  
  
 **shadow:** they don’t live in duckburg, probably because it would give them a heart attack  
  
 **Egg:** Yeah that makes sense  
  
 **Egg:** Well, I wish you luck Lena, I hope it goes over well!  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Yeah!!!  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Thankfully our grandparents are well aware of… what living in Duckburg entails, so I don’t think we’ll have to worry too much about introducing Lena  
  
 **shadow:** “hey this is our new daughter oh yeah she’s a shadow demon created from an evil sorceress to enact revenge on scrooge mc.duck. anyways what’s for dinner”  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Exactly  
  
 **shadow:** i was being sarcastic  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Seriously Lena, it’ll be okay  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I’m 100% confident they’ll be accepting of you. Plus it’s not like they don’t already know you’ve been adopted  
  
 **shadow:** alright alright  
  
 **shadow:** i’m still really bored how long is this gonna take  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I’m not sure  
  
 **Egg:** It didn’t take much waiting for us but I’m pretty sure that’s cause Uncle Scrooge is rich  
  
 **shadow:** can you guys be more entertaining  
  
 **shadow:** go forth my jesters  
  
 **Egg:** We’re not your jesters  
  
 **dewsclues:** i may jest but  
  
 **dewsclues:** yeah i dont have a good response  
  
 **kermit:** :clown:  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I could stream something?  
  
 **kermit:** we were rewatching atla right  
  
 **dewsclues:** i wonder what element id be  
  
 **Egg:** Didn’t we have that conversation?  
 **  
** **dewsclues:** i dont know?? have we i cant remember  
  
 **dewsclues:** besides we havent done it with lena or vi yet!  
  
 **Egg:** I’m an earthbender  
  
 **kermit:** dewey not remembering is very air of them  
  
 **Egg:** I hate how that makes sense  
 **  
** **dewsclues:** i dunno i think i could be fire  
  
 **dewsclues:** airs not very cool  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Aang is super cool though!  
  
 **dewsclues:** but hes the _avatar_ thats different  
  
 **Egg:** Air can be used in a lot of ways! Maybe it’s not as openly flashy as fire but I think it’d fit you a lot, especially with your more flowing personality  
  
 **dewsclues:** dont you mean my  
  
 **dewsclues:** _breezy_ _  
_ _  
_ **dewsclues:** personality?  
  
 **Egg:** I walked right into that one  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Personally I’m fire!  
  
 **dewsclues:** i read that as "personally im on fire!" i got REALLY confused  
  
 **kermit:** oh hey im on fire let me just pull up my groupchat and talk about avatar  
  
 **dewsclues:** look  
  
 **kermit:** hmmmm  
  
 **kermit:** yeah that checks out webby youre like. really bright and bold n stuff  
  
 **Egg:** You’re constantly changing yet steady like a flame and you have a warm, soft energy about you that can be deadly at a moment's notice but also brings life and joy  
  
 **kermit:** outdoing me with the poetry i see  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** That was really sweet :’)  
  
 **shadow:** i dont know if id have any element  
  
 **shadow:** knowing me in an avatar universe i’d probably be like. a spirit  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I would consider myself a nonbender, however if we’re talking in simply just elements and not the Avatar universe, I would be earth  
  
 **dewsclues:** bad idea but  
  
 **dewsclues:** wouldnt it make more sense for you to be like………. the avatar lena  
  
 **shadow:** no  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I think you’d make a great avatar!  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** It would fit, at least better than any other option  
  
 **shadow:** ughhhh i dont wanna fight the firelord  
  
 **dewsclues:** i can be your amazing airbending teacher  
  
 **Egg:** Louie I think you’d be water  
  
 **kermit:** what  
  
 **kermit:** why  
  
 **kermit:** i guess it would make it easier for me to get pep. could just bend it over to me  
  
 **shadow:** its bcuz ur a sensitive baby but act like ur not u have the depths of water but the shallowness of it too and everything is layer after layer with you and unpredictable yet strangely calm  
  
 **shadow:** like the ocean basically  
  
 **Egg:** Wow Lena, yeah that’s.... basically what I was going for  
  
 **kermit:** i did not expect that from you  
  
 **shadow:** i write poetry also shut up  
  
 **kermit:** ok guess im government assigned water  
  
 **kermit:** hey youre also a sensitive baby and act like youre not  
  
 **kermit:** you just vibe checked yourself into being water  
  
 **shadow:** wait  
  
 **shadow:** shit  
  
 **shadow:** i will say i am NOT a sensitive baby and my edginess is actually real but if i deny this any further it’s going to sound even more unconvincing so fine you win for now, im water  
  
 **kermit:** hehe  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I think water fits you! It’s a good base for you being the avatar  
  
 **kermit:** it also makes it so i dont have to teach you anything which is good bcuz i dont wanna be a teacher  
  
 **shadow:** still cant believe im the avatar smh  
  
 **dewsclues:** wait guys we have the full set  
  
 **dewsclues:** lenas the avatar, webbys fire, hueys earth, im air, louies water and vi is a nonbender  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Nice!  
  
 **kermit:** oh sweet  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** It is good to have a balanced group  
  
 **Egg:** Sadly our group is extremely dysfunctional  
  
 **kermit:** ouch hitting with the hard truths  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** We’re not _that_ bad, but  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Yeah you’re right we’re a little bit of a mess. A good mess, though  
  
 **dewsclues:** i like that a lot  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** That is very nice, Webbigail  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Unfortunately Lena and I are going to have to leave this conversation as our plane is ready  
  
 **shadow:** see ya later nerds  
  
 **shadow:** ill be back on once we’ve landed  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Bye Lena!! Bye Violet!!! Love you two!!!!!!!! I’ll fight your grandparents if they suck!!!  
  
 **shadow:** love u too  
  
 **shadow:** thanks pink  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Love you too, Webbigail  
  
 **Egg:** Bye Vi and Lena! Have a safe flight!  
  
 **shadow:** i cant guarantee i will  
  
 **kermit:** dont have a safe flight then  
  
 **shadow:** wow harsh  
  
 **kermit:** ;)  
  
 **kermit:** byeeeeeeee  
  
 **dewsclues:** BYE!!!!!! hope u have fun!!!  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** It is impossible to know if we will have a safe flight or not but I appreciate it regardless, Huelyn. Goodbye! :)  
  
 **shadow:** annnd off we go


	4. boba manifesto

**Webbi-dings:** A CAT   
  
**Webbi-dings:** STROLE MY FOOD!!!!!!!!    
  
**kermit:** the highest crime   
  
**shadow:** bastard   
  
**Webbi-dings:** IT WAS A VERY CUTE CAT but it STOLE MY FOOD!! i was eating that sir!!   
  
**dewsclues:** im very sorry for your loss webby, i give you my condolences    
  
**dewsclues:** *sympathetic pat*   
**  
** **Webbi-dings:** I looked away for one second!!!!!! And then the little thief was taking my half eaten sandwich!!!!! How’d it even get into the manor grounds???   
  
**Egg:** Cats are very adept at stealth   
  
**Ultraviolet:** I once watched a cat knock over nearly everything in a room in a matter of seconds    
  
**Egg:** Cats are  _ made  _ to be adept at stealth   
  
**Webbi-dings:** They’re only good at it when it’s inconvenient    
  
**shadow:** do u want me to get you another sandwich pink   
  
**Webbi-dings:** I’m good but thank you    
**  
** **dewsclues:** it wasnt a cat but a seagulls taken my french fries before.  _ multiple _ times!!! why do seagulls hate me. it was a sad day…    
  
**kermit:** ugh. seagulls   
  
**kermit:** i admire what they do but not when they do it to me   
**  
** **Egg:** You guys should watch your food better   
  
**Webbi-dings:** I steal your food all the time!  _ You  _ should watch it better   
  
**Egg:** Wait what   
  
**kermit:** ive taught you well dear webbigail    
  
**Webbi-dings:** It’s good for stealth practice    
  
**Egg:** Guys.    
  
**Webbi-dings:** I’m kind of sorry huey   
  
**Egg:** I’ll take it   
**  
** **dewsclues:** my favorite game at dinner is “How Much Food Can We Steal From Huey and then eventually louie when he starts stealing from me and  _ then _ were having a silent enraged food battle while huey doesnt notice at all”   


**shadow:** taking notes right now on ways to infuriate violet

**Ultraviolet:** You underestimate the revenge you’ll receive if you do this to me  
  
 **shadow:** i’m willing to take that chance  
  
 **Egg:** Wait is this why you guys kick each other under the table so much  
 **  
** **dewsclues:** maaaaaybe  
  
 **kermit:** its been years. this will never end  
  
 **Egg:** Why was I cursed with siblings  
  
 **dewsclues:** you love us!!!  
  
 **Egg:** I do   
  
**kermit:** well dewey guess its just you me and webby now since huey has disowned us  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** :pensive:  
  
 **Egg:** I _just_ said I love you guys   
**  
****Webbi-dings:** I love you too Huey!!  
  
 **kermit:** its too late………… goodbye, huey……  
  
 **dewsclues:** farewell……  
  
 **Egg:** Nevermind, I hate you   
  
**Egg:** Except for Webby. She can stay  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Thanks, Huey!   
**  
****shadow:** speaking of food stealing do you guys ever take a ton of suckers when ur at like…  
  
 **shadow:** can’t think of an example right now but there’s always those bowls that have a ton of suckers   
  
**shadow:** and you’re expected to take one but i always take 10 and hide them in my pockets  
  
 **kermit:** oh yes  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** You can _do that_???????  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I’d feel kinda bad… but also it sounds really fun!  
  
 **Egg:** You didn’t feel bad for me  
 **  
** **Webbi-dings:** That’s different  
  
 **Egg:** How is it different???  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** You’re my sister! I’m allowed to do those things to you   
  
**Webbi-dings:** If you’re actually upset though I’ll stop  
  
 **Egg:** No you’re good  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** :D _  
_ _  
_ **dewsclues:** ive never felt more alive then when im stealing more suckers than i can hold   
  
**Egg:** Those suckers are really good. Too bad I can’t have a lot  
  
 **dewsclues:** we’ll eat all the sugar for you huey. everytime i was stuffing my face with candy, its been for you  
  
 **Egg:** Thanks, Dewey  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** It’s so-called against the “rules” to do that  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Admittedly though it’s very fun  
  
 **shadow:** i’m a great influence  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** You really aren’t   
  
**shadow:** at least i keep you from summoning demons every day  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Summoning demons helps expand my research. And it’s not like that’s the only thing I’ve been doing  
  
 **shadow:** believe me i am aware  
  
 **dewsclues:** your guys rituals are fun! i really liked the one last week   
  
**Ultraviolet:** I’m glad you think so, Delwyn. They are very fun  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** It’s really cool how you can order pizza through demons like that  
  
 **shadow:** ok that one was good  
  
 **shadow:** but i mean like. evil darklords who want to destroy the universe  
  
 **shadow:** pls stop trying to talk to those guys  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** No   
**  
****shadow:** well i tried  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** My pursuit in research is perfectly safe and I can take care of myself just fine. If anything happens, I will get help  
  
 **shadow:** that’s slightly more reassuring. thanks vi   
  
**Webbi-dings:** Evil darklords have nothing on us!  
  
 **Egg:** But they really do   
  
**kermit:** im agreeing with huey here lets not do that  
  
 **dewsclues:** we can defeat ANYTHING!!!  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** YEAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
 **dewsclues:** maybe not those guys though but ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
 **shadow:** when you guys die it’ll be solely your faults for not listening to me, the voice of reason, also stop making me the voice of reason that isn’t how this is supposed to work  
  
 **Egg:** Hey, I’m _also_ a voice of reason  
  
 **shadow:** you understand my pain then  
  
 **dewsclues:** i just realized why dont we ever change our names??  
  
 **shadow:** wow that was off topic   
  
**dewsclues:** wait  
  
 **dewsclues:** my point still stands  
  
 **kermit:** its the adhd  
  
 **dewsclues:** its the adhd  
  
 **Egg:** I’m too attached to my nickname  
  
 **shadow:** no joke i don’t think i’d be able to recognize u guys if u were changing ur names  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I’m also too attached to my nickname... it’s just really cute!   
  
**kermit:** im too lazy to change mine   
  
**kermit:** like id have to think of a name and no thanks  
  
 **Egg:** You didn’t even pick the name kermit  
  
 **kermit:** exactly  
 **  
** **kermit:** the way to get things done is to not do them because someone else will  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** That doesn’t seem very sound   
  
**kermit:** but its efficient   
  
**kermit:** for me. and me only. which is all that matters  
  
 **dewsclues:** what if one of us changed our name...  
  
 **kermit:** wed all die  
  
 **Egg:** I don’t think that would happen  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** That’d be exciting though  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Well I don’t want you guys to actually die but near death experiences are fun!   
  
**shadow:** hold on i got this  
  
 _shadow changed shadow to bobatea_ _  
_ _  
_ **bobatea:** hm  
  
 **kermit:** oh no change it back  
  
 **dewsclues:** oh god  
  
 **dewsclues:** who even are you anymore?? youve become a completely different person  
  
 **Egg:** This is the worst possible decision we’ve made  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I miss shadow already… we barely got to know her :(  
 **  
** **bobatea:** yeah okay this sucks   
  
_bobatea changed bobatea to shadow_ _  
_ _  
_ **dewsclues:** why boba tea?  
  
 **shadow:** bcuz it’s what im drinking rn and i didn’t want to think of a name  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** She drinks boba tea every day. It’s becoming an obsession. I regret showing her what it was  
  
 **dewsclues:** ive never had boba tea before but also i dont like tea and the pearls in it scare me  
  
 **shadow:** you’re just a coward  
  
 **dewsclues:** you have bad taste!!!  
  
 **kermit:** uncle donald doesnt get boba tea  
  
 **kermit:** or scrooge   
  
**kermit:** old people in general? i guess we dont know if mom likes it  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Granny doesn’t  
  
 **kermit:** old people in general  
  
 **Egg:** Uncle Donald isn’t _old_  
  
 **kermit:** eh you get to thirty youre old now  
  
 **kermit:** boba tea is a monstrosity but i wont judge you lena even though no one should be drinking it  
  
 **shadow:** getting mixed signals here but thanks  
  
 **dewsclues:** i saw you down an entire cup of it last month?   
  
**kermit:** who am i to waste perfectly good bad food   
  
**Ultraviolet:** Boba tea is okay  
  
 **Egg:** It’s kind of good?  
  
 **shadow:** i’m the only real person here  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I like it!  
  
 **shadow:** scratch that webby and me are the only real people here. this is the reason why we’re dating  
  
 **dewsclues:** boba tea lovers… the height of romance   
  
**kermit:** you guys could of gotten together way earlier if we just had this conversation then  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I think our slowburn was wonderful  
 **  
** **Ultraviolet:** It was frustrating at best  
  
 **shadow:** you’re one to talk  
  
 **shadow:** actually all of you except for dewey can’t say anything about this  
  
 **dewsclues:** i get special privileges! :D  
  
 **Egg:** Wait why not  
  
 **kermit:** yeah thats just rude man  
  
 **shadow:** you know why  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Honestly, I’m also confused  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Wait Lena just DMd me  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** She’s right you guys don’t get privileges except for Dewey. Sorry u_u  
  
 **dewsclues:** the obliviousness. i cant _believe_ i have to go through this again  
  
 **Egg:** Seriously why not  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I have a theory and if I’m correct then Lena is not going to be available for awhile  
  
 **shadow:** can you guys make my funeral   
  
**Webbi-dings:** Better yet, I’ll resurrect you! And if that fails, I’ll avenge your death   
  
**shadow:** i can always count on you webby  
  
 **dewsclues:** youll understand one day huey…   
  
**kermit:** wait  
  
 **kermit:** .  
  
 **dewsclues:** thats my cue to pack my bags and move to turkey goodbye guysss  
  
 **kermit:** oh youre DEAD  



	5. cilantro candy corn

**dewsclues:** louie PLEASE stop blasting vocaloid when its 2am   
  
**kermit:** it was an _accident_ _  
_ **  
****dewsclues:** this is the millionth time youve done it!!!!!!! 

**Egg:** Thirteenth time. I’ve been counting  
  
 **kermit:** you are way too petty  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I’ve also been counting  
  
 **kermit:** attacked by my own family…   
  
******Webbi-dings:** You’re not being attacked if we’re just saying the truth! And the truth is that you blast vocaloid when it’s 2am   
  
**shadow:** haha weeb  
  
 **kermit:** lena youre the edgiest person i know theres no way you dont watch those shitty animes solely because of the aesthetic  
  
 **shadow:** actually i mostly watch like, older movies and shows because of violet   
  
**shadow:** not because she doesn’t know anything modern she just likes her weird nerd stuff  
  
 **shadow:** they’re all niche things i don’t think anyone’s ever seen before and sometimes i’m convinced she just summoned them from another realm  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** They’re sadly not from another realm. Also, you blast vocaloid too  
  
 **shadow:** VI  
  
 **shadow:** why are you LIKE THIS  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I’m simply doing my job as a sister, which is to lovingly make you mad  
  
 **kermit:** haha weeb  
  
 **shadow:** you’re both dead to me  
  
 **dewsclues:** and here we observe Lena Bullying Hours   
  
**Egg:** I feel like Lena’s bullied the least out of all of us  
  
 **Egg:** Well, actually, that’s Webby. The order would be something like me, Louie, Dewey, Lena, Violet, Webby **  
** **  
** **Webbi-dings:** Oh, I’m at the bottom of the list! :D  
  
 **Egg:** I’m honestly offended I’m at the top of the list  
  
 **shadow:** you’re just too big of a nerd   
  
**Egg:** Violet’s a nerd!  
  
 **shadow:** yeah but not like you  
  
 **Egg:** What does that even _mean_ _  
_ _  
_ **Ultraviolet:** It means I’m a better nerd   
  
**shadow:** hell yes get em vi  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** You’re great too though, Huelyn  
  
 **shadow:** getting them a little less now but i understand   
  
**Egg:** Thanks, I think  
  
 **kermit:** really the reason webbys least bullied is because we all know not to mess with her  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** And you love meeeee   
  
**kermit:** and we love you  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I can also suplex someone three times larger than me so I see the reasoning here  
  
 **dewsclues:** youve suplexed _me_ before  
 **  
** **kermit:** wait when did that happen  
  
 **kermit:** i cant _believe_ i missed dewey getting suplexed by webby  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** It was fun!  
  
 **dewsclues:** back before the moonlanders invaded we were sending a message to moms girlfriend and webby suplexed me. i also transmissioned myself dancing!  
  
 **kermit:** nice   
  
**Webbi-dings:** I hung out with Penny last week  
 **  
** **Ultraviolet:** Is Penny Della’s girlfriend?

 **Webbi-dings:** Oh! Yeah she is! At least we’re prettyyyyy sure they’re dating. Or going to  
  
 **dewsclues:** two moms two moms two moms  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Two moms two moms two moms!!!  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** wait can i say that  
  
 **kermit:** shhshshshshshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh   
  
**kermit:** we have adopted you webby yes you can  
  
 **Egg:** You’re our sister and Della can be your mom too if you want  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** :’)   
  
**Webbi-dings:** Della says I remind her of Penny which is REALLY cool because Penny’s amazing  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Mostly she reminds me of Lena though!  
  
 **dewsclues:** gay  
  
 **kermit:** gay  
  
 **kermit:** dammit   
  
**Webbi-dings:** I am gay thank you for noticing  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** There’s apparently a lot of earth food she doesn’t like? I wonder what moon people even eat  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Maybe all the gold they have. Or dust. Or survive through sheer willpower alone, evolved far past our feeble minds   
  
**Egg:** Actually, that’s one of the many things I want to ask her but I haven’t been able to yet   
  
**shadow:** there’s a lot of earth food you shouldn’t like. understandable  
  
 **shadow:** like candy corn  
  
 **dewsclues:** HEY candy corn is AMAZING  
  
 **dewsclues:** i _refuse_ to let you slander it  
  
 **Egg:** It is pretty bad   
  
**dewsclues:** you always say that!! but you always eat it on halloween!!   
  
**Egg:** It’s for the nostalgia!   
  
**kermit:** candy corn has given us life and death. it is balance. i will consume this gift the world has offered me  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Candy corn sees All   
  
**Ultraviolet:** Scientifically that’s not correct, but I agree in not liking it, however I think it’s just fine if anyone else likes it  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I like it! The chocolate ones especially are good  
  
 **dewsclues:** youre the only person who understands me webby  
 **  
** **dewsclues:** the pumpkin ones? mwah  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Those are also good!!   
  
**Webbi-dings:** It’s like a confection of sugary goodness   
  
**shadow:** sorry that you guys are all wrong  
  
 **shadow:** except for violet  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I do pride myself on generally being factually correct   
  
**Webbi-dings:** Honestly I don’t understand the controversy with candy corn. Can’t we all just be friends?  
  
 **shadow:** no  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I guess we’ll just have to be star-crossed lovers in an endless war on opposite sides, longingly staring across the battlefield   
  
**shadow:** i love you webby but also you like candy corn   
  
**Webbi-dings:** I do! Because it’s good! You can be on the sad side of the war where you don’t eat good food  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Like dots  
  
 **shadow:** better than candy corn  
  
 **Egg:** Dots are _not_ better than candy corn you are crossing a line here Lena  
  
 **shadow:** mad you don’t have taste aren’t you  
  
 **Egg:** I will BREAK YOUR KNEECAPS   
  
**Webbi-dings:** Maybe candy corn is like cilantro where it tastes like soap to some people   
  
**kermit:** cilantro candy corn  
 **  
** **kermit:** ew why did i say that  
  
 **dewsclues:** im kind of curious to try that now  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** That would taste bad but I wanna try it too  
  
 **shadow:** louie i’m banning you  
 **  
** **kermit:** well its been nice guys  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I’ll tell your story  
  
 **dewsclues:** farewell, dear brother...  
  
 **shadow:** i can’t believe i’m friends with any of you. candy corn? cilantro? i didn’t need this in my life. i’m gonna be talking about it with my therapist. look at what you’ve done  
 **  
** **shadow:** every night i will got to my room and stare at the ceiling wide awake thinking about cilantro candy corn and it’s your fault   
  
**Egg:** Louie likes twinkies so I think that’s fair  
 **  
** **shadow:** twinkies are good but they suck  
  
 **Egg:** Twinkies are NOT good! They’re not even sponge cake! It’s more like vanilla cake!!! WHY would they call themself sponge cake if they can’t even be that??!?!  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** They’re kinda meh   
  
**dewsclues:** webby you no longer understand me   
  
**dewsclues:** twinkies are amazing why cant people see that?   
  
**Ultraviolet:** They’re not that amazing so I can see why people aren’t seeing it   
  
**dewsclues:** im all alone in this world…… no friends left at all  
  
 **kermit:** hey hueyyyyyy  
  
 **kermit:** guess what im eating right now  
  
 **Egg:** It’s twinkies  
  
 **kermit:** its  
  
 **kermit:** no i was gonna say its chips  
  
 **Egg:** Mhm  
  
 **kermit:** ...and twinkies  
  
 **Egg:** I’m joining Lena in banning you  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Oooh double ban!   
  
**dewsclues:** owch 

**Webbi-dings:** I’ll add a tally to your gravestone   
  
**dewsclues:** id revoke your bans louie but also youd betray me 3 seconds later   
**  
****kermit:** me? i would _never_ _  
_ _  
_ **dewsclues:** TWO WORDS. _  
_ _  
_ **dewsclues:** GO FISH.   
  
**kermit:** touche   
  
**shadow:** hold on i’m intrigued what’s this about go fish   
  
**dewsclues:** louie cheated for YEARS while we played go fish!!!! the _BETRAYAL_ _  
_   
**kermit:** dewey couldnt hold his cards right so id always look at them and i won every round. they didnt know for ages   
  
**shadow:** i'm   
  
**shadow:** wow   
  
**shadow:** vi i see you typing you dont get a say in this you cheater   
  
**Ultraviolet:** I’m not sure what you mean   
  
**shadow:** you cheat too whenever we play anything!   
**  
****dewsclues:** “our siblings betrayed us” solidarity   
  
**Ultraviolet:** I think I’m just good at winning   
  
**shadow:** violet NO LONGER has rights. no one in here has ANY   
  
**kermit:** i havent had rights for awhile   
  
**Egg:** I don’t understand cheating, that just takes the fun out of it   
  
**Webbi-dings:** Sometimes cheating can be the fun part   
  
**Egg:** Please don’t tell me you cheat too   
  
**Webbi-dings:** I don’t!   
  
**Webbi-dings:** Most of the time   
  
**Webbi-dings:** It’s not like any of you would ever know if I cheated   
  
**kermit:** considering the fact i dont remember a time youve cheated before youre right   
  
**kermit:** which is kind of scary   
  
**kermit:** i applaud you   
**  
****Webbi-dings:** Thank you :D   
  
**dewsclues:** gasp. in the end webby was the betrayer…….. i cant believe this. huey is my only sibling   
  
**Egg:** We seem to trade around who’s our sibling a lot   
  
**shadow:** if i were you guys id do it too i dont think id be able to stand having you all as siblings 24/7   
  
**Egg:** Understandable   
  
**kermit:** i resent that. ill have you know i am a _delight_ to be around   
  
**kermit:** this chat is only thriving because of me   
  
**shadow:** its thriving because all of our lives are falling apart   
  
**Webbi-dings:** My life is pretty good   
  
**dewsclues:** my life is also pretty good   
  
**dewsclues:** i think   
  
**shadow:** reassuring   
  
**dewsclues:** how do you think i feel   
  
**Egg:** Life… not going to think about that   
  
**Ultraviolet:** Probably not the best idea   
  
**shadow:** sadly relatable :pensive:   
  
**kermit:** :pensive: 


	6. the bands back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dewsclues: !!!!!!!!!!
> 
> kermit: oh no
> 
> dewsclues added gosling
> 
> gosling: what’s up

**dewsclues:** i cant stop looping this song  
  
 **dewsclues:** its been five hours please help me  
  
 **kermit:** no  
  
 **shadow:** no  
  
 **Egg:** No  
  
 **dewsclues:** ive been abandoned by my family. im on my own now with this song blaring from the heavens and slowly bringing me to insanity  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Once I listened to a song for ten hours straight  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** i heard it in my dreams  
  
 **dewsclues:** thats where im heading  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** A terrifying prospect. I hope you get better soon  
  
 **kermit:** hey dewey  
  
 **dewsclues:** yes louie  
  
 **kermit:** is it a song from fall out boy  
  
 **dewsclues:** ……………………………………  
  
 **dewsclues:** no  
  
 **shadow:** oh my GOD  
  
 **dewsclues:** dont make fun of me!!!!!!!!  
  
 **shadow:** no i’m not going to i’m just  
  
 **shadow:** why do we keep listening to the same bands. stop it. i can’t share my music taste with you. you can’t do this to me i have a reputation to keep up  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I really have to make it clear you have no reputation  
  
 **shadow:** well maybe if i got better friends i could  
  
 **shadow:** i was all aloof and cool when i first met webby i was a brooding teenager and then you guys just took that all away  
  
 **kermit:** i like you more like this  
  
 **kermit:** its less scary  
  
 **shadow:** i’ll show you fucking scary  
  
 **kermit:** nevermind  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Lena please don’t threaten my brother  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** He doesn’t deserve it yet!  
  
 **shadow:** you’re right  
  
 **shadow:** i’ll save it for later  
  
 **kermit:** mom come pick me up im scared  
  
 **Egg:** Mom is out shopping  
  
 **kermit:** huey come pick me up im scared  
  
 **Egg:** :/  
  
 **Egg:** You deserve this  
  
 **kermit:** slander. betrayal. i am shocked and upset  
  
 **kermit:** i will now pack my bags and run away  
  
 **dewsclues:** im coming with you since CLEARLY no one appreciates me here  
  
 **kermit:** we will start a punk band  
  
 **dewsclues:** i claim vocals!!  
  
 **kermit:** i will pretend to play the drums but really i am playing a digital recording  
  
 **shadow:** wait no come back  
  
 **shadow:** can i join the band  
  
 **shadow:** i dont know jack shit about any instrument but i can sing  
  
 **dewsclues:** backup vocals. youre in  
  
 **dewsclues:** Huey. you are also vocals  
  
 **Egg:** I didn’t sign up for this  
  
 **dewsclues:** you did when you became our sister!  
  
 **Egg:** That’s not how it works?????  
  
 **dewsclues:** yeah yeah whatever  
  
 **Egg:** You are insufferable  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I know how to play cello!!! Can I join!!??!?!?  
  
 **kermit:** idk how well cello would work in a punk band  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I can make really ominous sounds with cello as like, backup instrumental! Cello has a big range!  
  
 **kermit:** alright sure  
  
 **dewsclues:** vi you want in on this  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I can play guitar, so sure  
  
 **shadow:** you can play GUITAR??????????  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Yes. I thought you noticed the guitar I have in my room?  
  
 **shadow:** I GUESS????  
  
 **shadow:** you’re a nerd i expected you to know piano  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** While I like piano, I was far more interested in learning a string instrument  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** And Dad knows guitar, so that made it an easier option  
  
 **shadow:** i know that at least  
  
 **shadow:** he’s played for me a few times he’s really good  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Quite  
  
 **dewsclues:** and on todays program we learn deep sabrewing family lore. stay tuned next time for the hit release of our band: Gay Time  
  
 **shadow:** is that name going to stick with us forever  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I named the chat that!!! so YES!!!!! It’s perfect  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** It is very accurate  
  
 **Egg:** Gay Time  
  
 **kermit:** ᵍᵃʸ ᵗᶦᵐᵉ  
  
 **dewsclues:** WWEHBWHJHEVQJVJQVWGHQ  
  
 **dewsclues:** okay okay  
  
 **dewsclues:** weve got three singers  
  
 **dewsclues:** a drummer? an everythinger? whatever louie is  
  
 **kermit:** im the core of this band  
  
 **dewsclues:** and a guitar  
  
 **dewsclues:** excuse me im the core of this band  
  
 **kermit:** im the one who ran away first  
  
 **dewsclues:** im the first to join the band and let it actually exist! im your main vocals! you press buttons!  
  
 **kermit:** hey, those are very important buttons  
  
 **shadow:** things are getting heated up in management  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** We can’t fight guys!!! think of the band!!!!  
  
 **dewsclues:** the BAND is FALLING APART  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Well, this was fun while it lasted  
  
 **kermit:** smh cant trust siblings for anything  
  
 **dewsclues:** cant trust YOU for anything!!!!  
  
 **kermit:** fair  
  
 **Egg:** The band was kind of imbalanced, anyway  
  
 **Egg:** We need more people playing instruments  
  
 **shadow:** do you think boyd knows how to play an instrument  
  
 **shadow:** i’m kidding of course he does he knows how to do everything  
  
 **Egg:** Logical things with steps  
  
 **shadow:** so everything  
  
 **Egg:** Emotions are hard, Lena  
  
 **shadow:** oh wait  
  
 **shadow:** yeah those exist forgot about that  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Mhm  
  
 **shadow:** stop judging me  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Whatever do you mean?  
  
 **shadow:** i KNOW you’re thinking of the movie we watched yesterday stop it!!!  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** If you give up that information it’s not on me  
  
 **kermit:** haha loser cried watching a movie  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** You cry watching nearly every movie we’ve watched  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** even the ones that aren’t sad  
  
 **dewsclues:** especially the ones that arent sad  
  
 **kermit:** hey,  
  
 **kermit:** look  
  
 **Egg:** Looking  
  
 **kermit:** nevermind stop looking  
  
 **dewsclues:** i wonder if gos knows any instruments???  
  
 **dewsclues:** maybe with her and boyd the band could be balanced out  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Gos?  
  
 **Egg:** That one girl on that crazy night with all the supervillains and FOWL???  
  
 **dewsclues:** yeah her  
  
 **dewsclues:** not a girl tho  
  
 **Egg:** Oh! My bad  
  
 **kermit:** oh she seems cool  
  
 **shadow:** what the fuck are you guys talking about  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I only got the summary when they got back home  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** The supervillains were quite a surprise. I heard about it on the news  
  
 **Egg:** SO  
  
 **Egg:** Taurus Bulba made an invention that could essentially create anything from nothing OR SO WE THOUGHT  
  
 **Egg:** It actually connected to different universes and took things from those universes  
  
 **kermit:** my evil schemes for infinite gold. ruined  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Well if you had infinite gold it’d be worthless  
  
 **kermit:** huey said the same thing and i don’t want to hear it. ruined  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Can’t handle the truth I see  
  
 **kermit:** i am MOURNING  
  
 **Egg:** And everytime it was activated the rift would be opened a little bit more which would eventually… tear our universe apart?  
  
 **Egg:** There was also supervillains that were brought in from a different universe and destroyed everything  
  
 **Egg:** Also we were thrown into a different universe for a bit  
  
 **dewsclues:** our heads were so round………  
  
 **kermit:** it was awful. the webby there made no sense  
  
 **shadow:** wow  
  
 **Egg:** Anyway we got out, Gosalyn destroyed the portal, everything’s fine  
  
 **Egg:** And the vulture’s Scrooge worked with are part of FOWL  
  
 **shadow:** what the fuck  
  
 **dewsclues:** yeah it was crazy  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Please stay safe  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** Well I can say we Won’t die!  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Your guys lives are very concerning  
  
 **dewsclues:** wait  
  
 **dewsclues:** waitwaitwait  
  
 **dewsclues:** !!!!!!!!!!  
  
 **kermit:** oh no  
  
 _dewsclues added gosling_ _  
_ _  
_ **gosling:** what’s up  
  
 **dewsclues:** :D  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** OH!!!!!! Hi Gosalyn!!!!! I’m Webby!!!!  
  
 **gosling:** oh shit you’re webby?  
  
 **gosling:** dewey mentioned you and i didnt understand what they were saying at all but  
  
 **dewsclues:** in my defense im not good at heartfelt speeches  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** I think you’re good at it :)  
  
 **dewsclues:** :’)  
  
 **dewsclues:** so this is gosalyn basically our cousin   
  
**gosling:** why am i your cousin  
  
 **dewsclues:** launchpad is family and him and drake are dating or something and now youre here so bam cousin  
  
 **gosling:** im not really drakes family though  
  
 **dewsclues:** no one escapes from this family gos  
  
 **Egg:** I’m Huey  
  
 **kermit:** im kermit the frog  
  
 **Egg:** That’s Louie  
  
 **shadow:** sup i’m lena  
  
 **shadow:** webbys girlfriend  
  
 **shadow:** also a shadow demon but its cool  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** I’m Violet, as you’ve likely gathered from my name, Lena’s sister  
  
 **gosling:** oh dewey was not kidding there is a lot of you  
  
 **gosling:** shadow demon???? sick  
  
 **shadow:** yeah it’s handy sometimes

 **shadow:** like if i want to ignore violet i just disappear into the shadows  
  
 **gosling:** fuckin wish i could do that  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** And then I immediately pinpoint where you are  
  
 **shadow:** you’re a cheater and a backstabber  
  
 **dewsclues:** Gosalyn  
  
 **dewsclues:** i have a very important proposal for you  
 **  
****dewsclues:** would you like to join our band???????? (its a punk band)  
  
 **gosling:** FUCK YES  
  
 **kermit:** ok but can you play an instrument because i doubt it  
  
 **gosling:** oh like _you_ can  
  
 **kermit:** touche, i cant  
  
 **kermit:** but youre dodging the question  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** Technically knowing how to play an instrument is not a requirement seeing as you’re just going to use a computer, Louie  
  
 **gosling:** ok dammit. fine  
  
 **gosling:** i cant play anything  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** That’s okay!!!! You can learn!!!!  
  
 **dewsclues:** im thinkin a bass guitar  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** You do not know anything about bands or music  
  
 **dewsclues:** i dont need to know something to do it! my entire life is proof of that  
  
 **gosling:** you sure showed that when we first met  
  
 **dewsclues:** see??????  
  
 **gosling:** wait i just noticed the chats name  
  
 **gosling:** glad to know im talking to cultured people  
  
 **shadow:** imagine being cishet  
 **  
****gosling:** i think i like you guys already  
  
 **gosling:** so whats the plans for the band  
  
 **dewsclues:** it fell apart  
  
 **gosling:** shit  
  
 **dewsclues:** but we’re getting back together!  
  
 **kermit:** if you don’t mess it up this time  
  
 **dewsclues:** YOU’RE the one who messed it up last time  
  
 **Egg:** Guys we don’t want a repeat of history  
  
 **shadow:** dw breaking up then getting back together multiple times will be good for attention  
  
 **shadow:** like if you make people think youre never making another song again and then suddenly group back up theyll go crazy  
  
 **kermit:** i like this plan. it makes it so i have to do virtually nothing  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** We can’t do it too many times, though  
  
 **Ultraviolet:** The cards have to be played right  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** a GRISLY FIGHT dramatically left the band unable to create anymore songs!! the FANS ARE DEVASTATED  
  
 **dewsclues:** ALL HOPE IS LOST FOR THIS FAMOUS GROUP, THE PEOPLE ARE IN TEARS  
  
 **Webbi-dings:** But THEN a year later…  
  
 **dewsclues:** THEY ANNOUNCE THEY’RE GETTING BACK TOGETHER!!!!!!  
 **  
****Webbi-dings:** YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
 **shadow:** you guys are so cute  
  
 **Egg:** I don’t think that’s a solid plan  
  
 **kermit:** shut up i need the fame  
  
 **Egg:** Get back to me when you’re being accused of fraud  
  
 **dewsclues:** all in a days work

**Author's Note:**

> since unfortunately someone has posted a screenshot of my fic to insta without crediting: DO NOT REPOST MY FIC OR POST SCREENSHOTS OF IT ANYWHERE PLEASE


End file.
